


welcome home.

by sailsandscepters



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandscepters/pseuds/sailsandscepters
Summary: A series of Elenaomi prompts I've written over the years that I'm finally uploading! (tags will be updated as more characters come up.)Chapter II - An almost confession.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Naomi Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i literally haven't published a fic in years... anyway, they're a bit on the short side, but I hope you enjoy! i would really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of council work, Elena helps a sleepy Naomi go to bed.

A cool breeze floated through the streets of Avalor, weaving it’s way past the city and coming down to stir the warm air of the grand council room. Through the windows, the sun set beyond the horizon, casting a dreamy lull over the shores—which, though admittedly a gorgeous view, was not helpful to the cause of the room’s two occupants. 

Treaties, trade agreements, and several royal documents hilled the Grand Council table and the stiff ache from having sat all day had long since settled in Elena's bones. She was in the middle of triple-checking her terms on a new trade agreement when— 

_Thud!_

_'...and there goes Naomi,'_ Elena chuckled, turning to her right. The sailor’s head had landed on the table, fortunately, pillowed by her left hand. Her right, however, was still curled around the pen she was using. The sight would’ve been plain adorable to Elena if it wasn’t equally as alarming. Clearly they both needed a break.

Elena took a quick stretch, then slid her chair back with ease. She had to remember to thank Isa for adding wheels to the council room seats. With a kick of her legs, her chair was flush against Naomi's. Elena reached a hand and gently shook Naomi's shoulder.

"Naomi," Elena whispered, nuzzling the blonde's cheek. The action brought a small smile to the sailor's face, but her eyes kept shut. 

Elena giggled, "you know, there’s a way more comfortable place to sleep in the palace..." 

Her reply came out in a whine. "...don't wanna move..." Naomi's eyes were still closed. She bit her lip, stifling a laugh at the expense of Naomi's loss of composure--Elena was positive her girlfriend wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up. It wasn't the first time Elena had ever heard her whine, but the event was still rare to witness.

"But _Naomi_...” Elena whined back, “your back will be sore if you sleep bent over like that." She shook Naomi’s shoulder again to no avail. Naomi even curled herself more against the table. Elena groaned.

“Alright, you’ve asked for it now...”

With all the grace of a dashing, storybook prince, Elena leaned down and pressed her lips against Naomi’s. Elena felt her girlfriend’s lips stretch into a slow smile before she finally saw the brilliant blue she was looking for.

Pulling back, Elena crossed her arms and smirked. “If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just kissed me you know.”

“Awww, but where’s the fun in that?” Naomi held up a hand to suppress a yawn while she got off her seat and stretched. “Plus, I do get to be kissed by my own Princess Charming.”

“As if I don’t already kiss you like a million times.” Elena jabbed. She almost asked if they wanted to grab some dinner before heading up, but seeing Naomi’s eyes begin to droop shut again, she refrained. “Alright, let’s get you to bed, sleepyhead.”

Hand in hand, the sleepy couple left for Elena's bedroom and the princess ordered a guard to send the Turners word of Naomi's stay. Something that should probably go without saying at this point considering its frequency. On their way, Elena saw servants smile as they passed, looking at their twined hands. Even the stiff-faced guard two turns away from Elena's room lifted a corner of his mouth. 

Elena never really made an official statement about their relationship, but most of the castle probably knew already anyway, be it through pockets of gossip or just by witnessing them together in the same room. They really weren't subtle about it. Luisa even thought they were dating long before they knew.

At last, arriving at Elena's doors, they wasted no time making a beeline for the bed. Elena had never seen anyone look so comfortable lying facedown with their arms and legs all over the place. She swore she could already hear Naomi snoring.

"Naomi, at least take off your shoes," Elena giggled, chastising Naomi’s prone form. She nudged one of Naomi’s dangling legs, to which Naomi responded by lifting it near Elena's arms. The princess complied, though not without a playful eye-roll.

The night had set fully over Avalor by the time Elena had let her hair down and changed into her nightgown. Drawing open the curtain of her dressing room, she found that Naomi had also gotten out of some of her clothes, leaving her in her undershirt and one of Elena’s pajama bottoms. How her girlfriend managed to change out without her noticing eluded Elena, but for now she just wanted to get to bed. 

She lifted the thin covers to blanket both of them and snuggled in. Almost immediately, Naomi's arms curled around her, pulling her close. Naomi's nose nuzzled the back of her neck before taking in a deep breath. All at once, Elena could feel the tension in Naomi’s muscles melt, as if her mere presence had finally given them permission to. 

Loosening Naomi's hold, Elena turned in the embrace, meeting her girlfriend's half-lidded and slightly puzzled gaze. Her arms hooked around Naomi's neck, fingers running through the hair at the base. Elena always found it adorable how Naomi’s eyes would close at the sensation. She pressed their foreheads together, smiling at the contentment on her girlfriend's face.

"How long did you sleep last night?" The princess whispered, reluctant to break the quiet trance they'd fallen into. Naomi hummed in thought, her eyes most likely not opening again until the sun came up. Her reply came in a drowsy slur that Elena found way too endearing.

"There was a problem with... light writer... needed oil... little hand was on... two..?" Naomi managed to recall. Half of Elena's heart just about melted.

"What time did you wake up this morning?"

"Ships... to log in... five...?" Naomi's sleep-ridden face scrunched at the estimated time she gave.

Elena frowned. "I thought we agreed you'd try to get more sleep."

"'m sorry... 'lena," Naomi looked like a kicked puppy. "...couldn't... help... it..."

The sincere remorse in Naomi's reply was the final assailant to what little resolve Elena tried to muster. She brushed Naomi’s bangs gently from her eyes. "It's okay. I understand."

She pecked Naomi's lips goodnight and shifted so her head was snug against Naomi's collar. With the steady pulse of Naomi's heartbeat her lullaby, Elena found herself drifting into a dreamless slumber.


	2. three little words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? back with a tiny update after 41 years? more likely than you think.

"What was that?"

The blush that Naomi had been trying to nip bloomed all at once. Her eyes snapped back to the blueprints of the new dock that she was looking over before her mouth finally began to scrabble for a reply.

"Ah, n-nothing! It was nothing important." Naomi jumbled out. Her words left behind a feeling of emptiness, as if Naomi was holding something more from leaving her mouth. Elena watched her lips draw into a tight line. 

“Really? Well, it sure sounded important. Are you sure you don’t want to tell me again?” Elena asked. She reached a hand out to Naomi’s arm, not missing her friend’s slight jump at the action.

“Yep! Verrry much sure!” Naomi beamed. It was really more like a grimace, just barely passable for a smile and if the girl’s cheeks weren’t burning before, they sure were now. Naomi vehemently kept her gaze down, writing another note on one of the blueprints. Her other hand discreetly smacked the side of her head.

The princess regarded her rosy-cheeked friend a while longer. “O...kay?” was all she could think to respond. She drummed her fingers twice on the desk. “...Naomi, you know you can always talk to me. About anything, right?”

That got Naomi to finally meet her gaze. Her flush hadn’t yet calmed, but there was that warmth in her eyes again. A warmth that Elena could never place. Naomi reached a comforting hand to hold the one Elena placed on her arm.

“I know, Elena.” she said and she smiled. That wonderful, dopey little smile that Elena hoped, with all her heart, was just for her. “And I’ll always be here for you too.” 

It wasn’t rare for them to get sappy with each other, not by a long shot, but it was definitely rare for Naomi to initiate it. Elena almost melted at the sincerity.

“W-what I said before,” as Naomi spoke, her flush came back immediately and so did her stutter. “I promise I’ll tell you again one day. I just—It just came out. I’m sorry.” 

Elena assured her friend that there was nothing to be sorry for. They shared one last smile before continuing on to their work. A thin veil of disappointment shrouded Elena’s face as she turned back to her treaties. Maybe it had just been her imagination after all. They were getting tired and it was pretty late out. Still, Elena couldn't help but look over to her best friend with a pout.

_I love you too, dork._


End file.
